


A Day In The Warehouse

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Series: Warehouse Adventures [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this took forever for me to get out. Uh timeline…. Before 40th floor that's for sure. And don't even get me started on the season finale. Forget that shit. That pissed me off. But anyway, had the last minute inspirational burst of well inspiration on this last night at eleven so I finished it on my phone But all the French is from Google translate. So here:</p><p>*(Incultes auto-centré de porc. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous avez perdu le droit de me parler quand vous avez dit rien sur moi étant le prochain sur la liste pour être volés. Vous êtes un ver visqueuse peu).- Uncultured self-centered pig. I have nothing to say to you. You lost the right to speak to me when you said nothing about me being next on the list to be stolen. You are a slimy little worm.</p><p>*(Bâtard). - *Bastard</p><p>Oh taire imbécile! Je n'ai pas à vous traiter comme un ami!)" - *Oh shut up fool! I do not have to treat you like a friend!*</p><p>Fun? Vous pensez que tout cela est amusant! Tu es fou-brained singe qui se fait passer pour un humain!)" - Fun? You think all of this is FUN! You fool-brained monkey that passes itself off as a human!*</p><p>Vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler Jenny lorsque vous me laisser voler!)" - *You lost the right to call me Jenny when you let me get stolen!*</p><p>Chut homme insensé. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, et même si elles pourraient vous être le premier dans la cuve de neutralisation.)" - *Hush foolish man. They cannot hear us and even if they could you would be the first in the vat of neutralizer*</p><p>(Au revoir mon vieil ami. J'aimerais que nous puissions être ce que nous étions autrefois.)" - *Goodbye my old friend. I wish we could be what we once were</p></blockquote>





	A Day In The Warehouse

"Hey Claudia we got an artifact coming in today with Myka and Pete. Freddie Mercury's microphone. Apparently it makes you..." Jinx said as he sat with Claudia in the office, trailing off at the end.

"Oh yeah. Makes you have "homosexual tendencies" if you sing any of Queen's songs into it." Claudia finished.

"I happen to love Queen man. They were awesome." She said after a pause, in an effort to kill some of the tension building.

"Yeah well I know Pete is going to make a gay comment." He growled out as he pouted.

"Of course he is. He's  _ **Pete**_. It wouldn't be a normal day, even around here, if he didn't make a stupid comment or touched something or whatever." Claudia laughed as she slid her chair over beside his.

"Yeah well at least he isn't taking his shirt off anymore." He said, sighing.

"Just be glad the microphone doesn't give you AIDS or like kill really fast by an accelerated version of AIDS or something equally weird." Claudia said absentmindedly.

"Only you would think of that." Her partner said looking at her.

"Nope you know out there somewhere there is an artifact that will kill you like that." She said with a creepy smile.

"Or that'll give you cancer!" He added with an even creepier smile.

They just looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey hey hey!" Pete yelled as he and Myka walked into the office.

"What's so funny guys?" Myka asked with a small smile on her face.

Honestly she was excited for Claudia to have a brother to look out for and to look out for  _ **her**_  as well. Sometimes, though, Jinx- no  _ **Steve**_  was either a little brother or the older brother, which for Claudia was a great thing, because God knows where Joshua is.

Sometimes Myka felt like the older sister to them all though.

"Nothing!" The two agents she was just thinking of sing-songed together, which just set off warning bells in Myka's head, however she just sighed and let it go.

"Okay then. Anyway, we got the artifact!" Pete said.

At this Steve glared at Pete out of the corner of his eye.

Myka, being who she is just sighed and said, "Don't worry Steve. I have it."

"Thank you Myka." The blue-eyed man sighed gratefully.

Pete just pouted. "I wasn't gonna do nothing."

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" He asked throwing his hands in the air. "Oh cookies!" He said, going in for the cookies.

"I'm going to go and catalog this." Myka said shaking her head at her partner's antics.

"I'll go with you." Steve said jumping up to follow her.

"Okay?" She said as they walked out of the office.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why do you think something's up?" He asked.

"Because you only hang out with Claudia. And usually I am the one everyone goes to for advice and help. So whatcha need?" She said sitting down in the middle of the hall.

"Well you are the only one who has known love then lost it. You know. Someone you would willingly shoot _ **yourself**_  for. And then to just loose them, to let them slip through your fingers... We both know it hurts. You more so then me of course. But do you still dream of him? I mean more realistically since coming here?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Well yeah. I always dream of Sam. Not as much as since Leo's death, but I still do. Knowing this place there probably is an artifact that gives you "heartbreakingly vivid dreams of past loves"." She said giving him a one armed hug.

"Yeah you're probably right." He sighed.

"You both are correct." A new voice said. One that caused Myka to pull at her hair.

Madame de Pompadour. Jeanne Antoine Poisson. The Unnamed Queen of France. Also, the current mini bane of Myka's life.

They both turned to see a young blonde haired woman with her hair in a french braid wearing a long purple skirt and a rose purple blouse. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to peer into the past and future and understand it all.

"Myka I wish to ask that you forgive me for my rash words the other day. It has been awhile since I was last released from my ring. I was shocked to say the least." Jeanne apologized, nodding her head to Myka who was shocked.

The spectral woman then turned to Jinx. She looked him up and down before smiling sweetly.

"Yes. I knew a man like you whilst I was alive." She said as her smile turned fond.

"What happened to him?" Steve asked.

She frowned as she looked down to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I wept at his funeral. He was a good man. Very nice and a good friend. His lover was very sweet as well. Shame James took his own life soon after Lucas was murdered. James had a little girl who I looked after for a while before finding her a home with a nice family." She said sadly, mourning a lost friend.

"What was her name?" Myka asked softly.

"Alice. She was such a sweet little girl." She sighed sadly.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about the newest artifact." She said, shaking her head.

"Freddie Mercury's microphone? Yeah what about it?" Jinx asked.

"There are some other...side effects that are not recorded." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Myka asked, sharing a worried look with Jinx.

"Well...anyone who has come in contact with the artifact will be tempted to use it on the nearest male. And the artifact is a rather powerful one, so I would keep an eye on both Pete and the microphone." Jeanne warned.

"I knew it! I just  _ **knew**_  that this artifact wouldn't be this simple!" Steve bitched.

Myka just raised an eyebrow.

"Hush! I knew that today was gonna be weird!" He pouted.

"Thank you, Jeanne for the advice." Myka said, shaking her head as she turned from Jinx to Jeanne.

"It's no problem. I feel that it is my duty as a resident of the Warehouse, to tell you what may happen. Unlike Dorian. That ass!" Jeanne snapped suddenly. "Dorian Gray. That dick knew I was going to be stolen from Warehouse 12 and he only told me the day I was taken. He knew for three weeks!" She fumed.

"Oh well then you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you." Myka said, running her fingers through her hair.

"What? Oh don't tell me that asshole is here!" Jeanne hissed.

Both Myka and Steve were shocked at her language.

"Hello Jenny love." A new voice said from behind Jeanne.

At the sound of the voice, Jeanne stiffened and started to glare. Both Myka and Steve jerked back at the force of the glare emitting from the small blonde dead Frenchwoman.

Jeanne turned around to see Dorian Gray leaning up against the shelf behind her.

Jeanne opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it with a snap. She took a deep breath, pulled herself upright and smoothed out her dress.

"Incultes auto-centré de porc. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous avez perdu le droit de me parler quand vous avez dit rien sur moi étant le prochain sur la liste pour être volés. Vous êtes un ver visqueuse peu." Jeanne said in French to him.

She then turned to Myka and Steve and said to them in English, "I must go now. I wish you luck with the newest artifact. It was wonderful to meet you Steve."

As she walked past Dorian she turned her head to him. "Bâtard." She spat out at him in French and continued on her way, disappearing as she neared the end of the ally.

"Wow. You pissed her off really bad didn't you?" Myka asked.

"She's just a little mad." Dorian said as he watched Jeanne disappear before turning to Myka and Steve. "Myka." He said nodding to her.

"And you must be Jinxy." He said smirking.

Steve glared at him. "I don't know who you are but already I can tell you're an ass." He said bluntly.

Dorian placed a hand to his heart. "Oh how you wound me." He sneered, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Steve just ignore him. He lives off of the attention people give him. Even if you're right and he is an ass." Myka said as she stood up off the floor.

She reached down and offered a hand to Steve to help get him up.

"Thanks Myka." The blonde-haired former ATF agent said as he accepted the hand up.

Dorian just looked on with a slightly demonic smirk in place.

Myka shot a glare in the artifact-spirit's direction and turned herself and Jinx, who was still glaring at Dorian, in the direction they had come from.

"Come on Jinx. We have to tell Claudia and Pete about the "extra" side-effects of Freddie Mercury's microphone." She said as she forcefully walked Steve back up to the office.

"Extra side-effects? Oh this will be good. Let me see... I want to screw with Jinxy dear and Pete... Pete is always fun to fuck with so...I'll just leave the microphone where Pete-y boy will find and then...just watch the mischief and chaos unfold. My favorite pass time in this place." Dorian spoke to himself as he paced the corridor he was in.

After all, this was his version of "hazing" as Pete called it, and Steve hadn't been properly welcomed. And it is always fun to watch Pete flip out over something.

With these thoughts in his head, Dorian Gray, resident demonic-trickster-artifact of Warehouse 13, disappeared from view, most likely back to his painting to plot his fun.

_**~~~~~~~LATER UP AT THE OFFICE! WITH PETE, JINX, AND CLAUDIA!~~~~~~~** _

The three agents sat around the office.

Pete and Claudia were locked in a game of War that had been going on for the past hour. Steve had his nose buried in a book called,  _Bad Moon Rising_ , by Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Myka and Artie were back at the B&B with Leena filling out some artifact papers.

 _Technically_ , Pete, Claudia, and Jinx were supposed to be doing that to but obviously weren't.

As Steve looked up from his book, one of the few of the books that had belonged to his sister before she died that he had taken with him when he moved to Univille; he saw a shadow pass in front of the office's bay window. At that moment, a ping went off from inside the Warehouse, signaling that there was an artifact activating downstairs.

Claudia shot over to her computer after glaring at Pete to make sure he wouldn't cheat.

"Uh it's in...crap it's in Dorian's section." Claudia sighed as she remembered her "hazing" prank that Dorian had played on her.

"Should we just let it go?" Pete asked nervously. Apparently, Pete was Dorian's favorite agent to screw with, especially since after what he did to Myka and how Myka got even.

Note to self: Do not, under any circumstances, and I repeat,  _ **DO NOT**_  engage Myka Berring in a prank war. She WILL kick your ass and then use your face to wipe up the blood.

Needless to say, Dorian apologized to Myka and actually meant it. Also he learned to stay away from her during one of his pranks.

"And have Artie on our asses for not doing anything? I don't think so. However two of us should go down there." Claudia said, looking back and forth between her two "brothers", as she saw them.

"I'll go with Claudia. Jinx you stay here and hold down the fort!" Pete cheered as he leaped up out of his chair and grabbed Claudia's arm. He pulled her out of her chair and started dragging her to the door that led down into the artifact storage part of the Warehouse.

"No! Steve help me!" The redhead cried as she tried to cling to the door frame.

"Uh no. Sorry you're on your own for this one." Steve smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

Claudia glared at him. "Oh I am so gonna get you for this." She growled at him.

"I know you will." He laughed as Pete managed to tug the small-yet-strong girl around the edge of the door and down the stairs.

Steve just laughed as he caught Claudia's glare through the window. He stretched his feet out and while keeping one eye on the computer screen, went back his book, sighing as he thought of his sister and just how much Oliva and Claudia were alike.

_**~~~~~WITH PETE AND CLAUDIA!~~~~~~** _

"Pete. I think I hate you." Claudia pouted as they walked down Dorian's corridor to his painting.

"No you don't. You can't hate me. I'm like your big brother. Way too amazing for you too hate, way too annoying for you to love... Well full time anyway." Pete laughed as he swung his arm around Claudia's shoulders.

Claudia made a face and shoved his arm off of her.

"Well you're right there. You are annoying." The red-haired techie smiled as she bumped her shoulder into his.

"Oh hush. Anyway what do you think Dorian has planned for Jinxy?" Pete asked.

Claudia just shuddered. "I don't even want to know." She said. "All I know is that it isn't gonna be pretty in the end. For any of us. But ya know what? He has Myka to back him up. And for some odd reason Dorian is afraid of Myka. I wonder why?" Claudia asked.

Pete just gave her an "are-you-serious?" look.

"It's  _ **Myka**_. He wouldn't be a very smart artifact if he wasn't afraid of her." Pete told her in a dry tone.

"And the artifacts call you the dumb one." A snarky voice said from above them.

Pete and Claudia looked up to see Dorian Gray sitting on the top shelf beside them, with one leg thrown over the edge and the other pulled up so that he could cross his arms over his knee.

"What are you up to this time Dorian?" Pete sighed.

"Aww you two are no fun. At least not here anyway. So how about we play... Catch Dorian If You Can!" The black-haired artifact-spirit said as he darted off into the Warehouse.

Pete and Claudia looked at each other.

"Shit." They said together.

_**~~~~~~TEN MINUTES LATER! IN THE AISLE WITH JEANNE'S RING WHICH IS THREE AISLES OVER FROM FREDDIE MERCURY'S MICROPHONE!~~~~~~~~** _

"Shit where did he go?" Pete panted as the finally stopped.

Unknown to them, Dorian was on the top shelf peering over a crate to look at them. He, like all other sentient artifacts, could make himself intangible to the human eye.

However this did not apply to other artifacts.

"I don't know! Wait! Jeanne's ring is in here so let me ask her! Hey Jeanne are you there?" Claudia asked loudly.

Up above them Jeanne materialized but stayed intangible to them. She appeared behind Dorian.

"Dorian tell me what you plan to do to Steve!" Jeanne whisper-shouted at Dorian.

"Shit! Jenny you know better than to scare me like that." He said as he clutched a hand against his chest.

"Oh taire imbécile! Je n'ai pas à vous traiter comme un ami!" She hissed at him, not realizing she had slipped back into French.

"Jenny dear. Remember it has been a long time since anyone has spoken that style French. I don't know what you are saying." Dorian said as he looked at her.

"Right. Anyway. Tell me what you plan to do!" She growled, well growled as much as Madame de Pompadour _ **could**_.

"But my dear that will ruin all of my fun." He pouted.

"Fun? Vous pensez que tout cela est amusant! Tu es fou-brained singe qui se fait passer pour un humain!" She yelled at him in French...again.

"And stop calling me Jenny!" She added in English.

"But you've always been Jenny. Mostly because Jeanne is a mouthful and don't even get me started on your other names." He pouted.

"Vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler Jenny lorsque vous me laisser voler!" She yelled at him in French again.

Dorian sighed. He really needed to get a French-to-English translator.

Jeanne huffed off and went down to talk to Pete and Claudia.

"Pete, Claudia." Jeanne snapped.

"Whoa calm down Jeanne. Sorry if we interrupted like a nap or something." Pete said with a calming tone.

"No I apologize. I have had a rough encounter with an artifact and it has left me a little frazzled. I am fine now. What is it that you need of me?" She asked as she ran a hand over her skirt and took a deep breath. All the while imagining ways to maim Dorian.

"We were just chasing Dorian this way to get him back in his painting. He set off an alarm up in the office and when we came down here to check it out, he got us to "play" Catch Dorian If You Can." Claudia explained.

"Ah. However I'm afraid I can't help you there. He hasn't gone this way." Jeanne said then looked in either direction and called out, "And if he is smart he wouldn't come this way right now. I am mad enough to hurt him. And you really don't want me to have to hurt you Dorian!"

Up amongst the crates of artifacts, Dorian cracked a grin at the thought of his dear Jenny helping him. She may not have loved him the way she used to, but he had still left a mark on her heart and soul.

 _'And besides, while I am a bit mean and cruel when it comes to my pranks, Jenny knows I won't do anything that will physically hurt them permanently and that all my pranks are mentally damaging and only slightly violent.'_ Dorian thought to himself as he ran across the top of the shelf and jumped to the ground, making sure him made a loud enough noise to attract Pete-y and Claudia's attention.

"Well thanks anyway Jeanne." Pete said as he ran off towards where Dorian had landed.

"You still like him~!" Claudia sing-songed as she gave a tricksters grin and took off after Pete, leaving behind a blushing spirit of a dead 17th century Frenchwoman who's conscience was stuck in a ring in a Warehouse in the middle of South Dakota.

"Oh that girl. She certainly is something else." Jeanne Antoine Poisson laughed as she disappeared into her ring, still blushing faintly.

Claudia laughed as she rounded the corner into the aisle where Dorian and Pete were only to stop dead in her tracks.

Claudia stood frozen in shock and a slight amount of fear.

She could only hope that Steve wasn't doing something stupid and was paying attention to the computers.

_**~~~~~~BACK UP AT THE OFFICE WITH STEVE!~~~~~** _

Steve had just put down  _Bad Moon Rising_  as Claudia's computer went off loudly.

"Shit!" Steve jump and swore as the noise rang out through the empty office.

Trey looked up at the noise and cocked his head.

"Oh hush. Don't give me that look. That is not funny." Steve said to the dog.

"And now I'm talking to a dog. This place has the ability to drive anyone insane." He mumbled to himself as he turned to the computer.

While he was no Claudia, Jinx was better than Myka was with Claudia's computer set up. And he was much, _ **much**_  better than Pete was with it. All Pete knew how to do was Google things and how to shoot the computer.

"...Oh shit... Dorian is seriously going to do this to me?" Jinx yelled as he scrambled to reach the Farnsworth.

He flipped it open, with his eyes still on the computer screen and pressed the button.

"Yes Steve?" Myka asked into the Farnsworth.

"Dorian has Pete and Claudia in the same aisle as the microphone." He said as he turned the machine to face the screen.

"Shit. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Call Claudia and tell her to keep Pete down there for as long as she can okay?" Myka said as she started getting her stuff together.

"Got it. What are you going to tell Artie?" He asked as he reached for his cell phone.

Myka just gave him one of her patented "Myka-is-highly-upset-with-you-don't-make-it-worse." looks.

"Okay never mind. See you when you get here." Jinx said as he flipped the Farnsworth closed and reached for his phone.

He only hoped Myka could get here soon before this got any worse. And Jinx  _ **knew**_  that it would get worse.

Well at least for him.

_**~~~~~BACK DOWN WITH CLAUDIA, PETE, AND DORIAN WHO HAS FREDDIE MERCURY'S MICROPHONE!~~~~** _

"Dorian really? This is Jinxy's hazing prank?" Claudia asked as she tried to push Pete out of the aisle to prevent the microphone's power from reaching him.

"Well what else was I to do?" He asked as he took a step in their direction. "Pete and Myka already bronzed him!" He pouted.

"Excuse me?" Claudia asked, glaring at Pete who ducked his head and looked sheepish.

"Yeah... We'll tell you later." He said. "You think we could get back to the issue at hand?" He asked as he stared at the microphone.

"Wait you were going to bronze him?" Claudia asked as she diverted her attention back to the crazy artifact with...well with the  _other_  artifact.

"Well only for a little bit. I was gonna leave you people clues." Dorian said as he stepped closer to Pete and Claudia.

"But there are plenty of other single person artifacts. Why not use one of those?" Claudia asked as she tried to distract Dorian so Jinx and hopefully Myka could get down there.

"Because, my dear redhead, it is always fun to watch Pete flip out over something." The artifact laughed.

"But is it really worth having Myka mad at you?" Pete asked as he fought the urge to take the microphone and go find Steve.

"..." Dorian just glared at him.

" _So let's get it over and just get naked! With sweat dripping down your lower back! I'm a holy roller and I own a spaceship so let me take you for a little ride!"_

At that moment Claudia's cell went off, blaring  _Spaceship_  by Puddle of Mudd.

She blushed as she answered it.

"Hey Steve." She said.

"Wait a minute!  _ **That's**_  Jinxy's ring tone on your phone?" Pete shouted, confused.

"Hush. That is the song for all of my guy friends." She said as she waved her hand in his direction.

"Anyway, what is it Jinx? I've kinda got my hands full." Claudia complained as she shoved Pete back farther using her shoulder.

"Myka will be there soon. How much longer do you think you can keep them apart?" Steve asked as up in the office he was typing furiously, trying to get some of the neutralizer stuff to actually be in the neutralizer station nearest to Claudia.

"Not much longer." The redhead said as she resisted the urge to just drop-kick Pete to the floor.

"Well Clauds, for some reason the neutralizer station near you doesn't have any neutralizer actually in it. Almost like it was drained. I have no idea how though. But I'm trying to redirect some your way. Just hold out a little longer. And if by any chance Pete touches the microphone, keep him down there." He said.

"No really? I would have thought you would want him up there with you." Claudia's words oozed sarcasm.

"Oh shut up. Myka will be there in five. Keep the faith little sister." He laughed as he hung up.

Claudia just smiled and chuckled, all the while pushing down the odd feeling that it would be the last time she would hear those words from him.

"Dorian, Myka will be here in five minutes. Do you really want her to catch you in the act and make her madder?" Pete asked as he took a step toward the two artifacts.

"I don't intend for her to catch me." The black-haired spirit said as he lunged forward around Claudia and tapped Pete with the microphone.

Pete, on instinct, caught a hold of the microphone before it fell.

Both he and Claudia looked at the microphone and then to Dorian, who just smirked and disappeared.

"Shit." Claudia said as she looked at Pete who was staring at the microphone with an odd expression on his face.

"Hey Claudia... Do you know where Jinxy is at?" He said in a trance-like tone.

"Uh no?" She said.

Pete just stared at her for a few minutes with a calculating look in his eyes.

"That's okay I do!" He said as he spun on his heel and took off towards the office.

"Shit!" The redhead said as she started chasing Pete. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steve's number.

_**~~~~~BACK UP AT THE OFFICE...AGAIN! THIS TIME WITH MYKA AND JINX!~~~~~** _

" _Dear mate to the soul, I've lost control! I'm breaking the scene and this stupid routine! I've taken the pills and given into thrills! Save the rave! Gotta dance the pain away!"_

Jinx's phone went off, blasting  _Save The Rave_  by Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Hey Claudia." Steve said as he answered, waving off Myka's questioning look.

"He's on his way to you. He has it." Claudia panted out.

"Sonovabitch." Steve cursed as he hung up on Claudia and threw his phone in the vague direction of the couch.

Faintly, he heard a dull thud from where he obviously missed the couch.

"Steve...?" Myka asked as she watched the newest agent scramble around in the messes that sat atop Artie and Claudia's desks.

"Pete has a hold of the artifact. And he's on his way here." The blue-eyed former ATF agent said as he pulled a Tesla out of one of the many drawers in Artie's desk.

"When I get my hands on Dorian! So why do you need the Tesla?" Myka asked.

"Because do you really think that just please is going to stop Pete from trying to get me to use the microphone?" He asked.

"Good point." Myka said as she pulled at her hair.

"By the way... Is that really Claudia's ring tone?" She asked.

"Yeah it is. She picked. Anytime a guy calls her  _Spaceship_  by Puddle of Mudd plays." He said.

"Really?" Myka asked sceptically.

"Really." He said.

"Then why does yours play that song? What is that song anyway?" Myka asked.

" _Save the Rave_  by Blood On The Dance Floor. And she chose it again. She stole my phone and said she was choosing the ring tone for her and that the song kinda fit. I'm not sure how but apparently it does." Steve said, shrugging a shoulder.

After a while, Myka looked over at him.

"Why did you ask me about Sam? When we first inventoried the microphone." She asked.

"Because I keep hearing Jamie laughing in my head. Even when I'm awake. I see his face, hear his voice, hell I even smell his scent! And it's starting to drive me even crazier than I was when I accepted this job." He sighed as he sat down on the floor facing the door.

Myka sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well think about it this way. You'll never forget him." She said as she gave him a one-armed hug.

"That's for sure." He laughed; a kind of sad laugh but Myka didn't say anything about it.

From down the stairs, they heard a loud thunk, followed by Claudia saying, "Pete when you get out of that artifact trance I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Well I guess they're here." Myka said as Jinx jerked backwards with a wide-eyed look.

Steve scrambled to his feet as Myka stood up gracefully.

Pete burst into the room with an evil-ish grin on his face.

"Here's~ Pete!" He cheered as he entered the office, microphone in hand.

_**~~~~TO CLAUDIA, JUST BEHIND PETE!~~~~~~** _

"Damnit Pete. Ima kick your ass!" The tiny mad redhead growled as she stomped up the stairs to the office.

She entered the room to see Steve backed into a corner holding the Tesla pointed at Pete, Pete holding the microphone towards him, and Myka standing between them to the side.

"You come near me with that," Jinx said as Pete took a step towards him with the microphone in hand and a Pete-ish grin on his face, "And I  _ **will**_  Tesla you. Repeatedly. In the face." He finished, pointing the Tesla at the other agent with a wide-eyed look on his face.

"You wouldn't really shoot him in the face would you?" Claudia asked as Pete backed away from Steve while Myka just put her hand over her face and sighed.

He just looked at her pointedly.

"Of course you would." She sighed.

"Pete, just give me the microphone. Please?" Myka pleaded as she held out her hand to take it from Pete.

"Now why would I do that?" Pete asked in a very Pete way.

"Because I told you to!" Myka snapped as she stepped forwards towards him.

Pete looked at Myka then back to Jinx.

_**~~~~MEANWHILE SITTING OUTSIDE THE OFFICE IS JEANNE AND DORIAN!~~~~~** _

"Come on Pete-y-boy! Do something dumb and get him to sing into the microphone!" Dorian cheered as he and Jean sat outside the office watching all the drama.

"Chut homme insensé. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, et même si elles pourraient vous être le premier dans la cuve de neutralisation." Jeanne snapped, still thinking about what Claudia had said.

"Darling I still can't understand you." He reminded her gently, hoping she wouldn't push him off the support beam that they sat on above all the agents.

He was lucky however, when Jeanne just glared at him.

 _'Although...her glares are still as powerful now as they were when we lived.'_  He thought to himself as her glare increased and he winced.

"I cannot believe you actually got Pete to touch it. I didn't think he would." She said as she turned back to watch the happens in the office below.

"Huh. Wonder why they haven't opened the tube that has the neutralizer in it that's right above Pete's head?" Jeanne asked as she leaned back to rest on her hands.

Dorian looked at her.

"Ya know that is a very good question. Do they just not know about it or what?" He asked her as he leaned forward to get a better view of everything.

At that moment Claudia, who had been slowly backing away from everything, suddenly turned around and slapped a button on the wall, which opened up a valvule on the tube above Pete, soaking him in the purple goo.

Dorian leaned back and sighed.

"Turns out we spoke too soon. Well looks like I have to be off now my dear." He stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants and extended a hand to Jeanne.

She blinked at him in shock and reached up and took his hand.

"Au revoir Mon vieil ami. J'aimerais que nous puissions être ce que nous étions autrefois." She said to him in French with a light blush on her face as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

She disappeared back to her ring as the blush got bigger.

Dorian just stood there shocked. He didn't need to speak French to know what she had said.

"DORIAN! WHERE EVER YOU ARE I'M GOING TO DIP YOUR PAINTING INTO THE GOO!" Pete and Claudia screamed, their words echoing through the Warehouse.

Dorian simply snorted at the notion that they could do anything to his painting. After all, it's not like Claudia could pinpoint where exactly his painting  ** _was_**. He kept moving it on her.

"Dorian. You. Are. Dead." Myka hissed out into the suddenly dead silent Warehouse.

"Shit." Dorian said as he took off running deep into the Warehouse.

_**~~~~~~~BACK FOCUSING ON THE WAREHOUSE CREW!~~~~~~~~~** _

"That little pest! Oh! When I get Artie in here!" Myka huffed.

Out of nowhere, Jinxy starts cracking up.

Everyone turned to see Steve bent in half, clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically.

Claudia started giggling, and then joined her partner in a laugh attack.

Myka and Pete, who was still drenched in the purple goo, exchanged confused glances.

Then Pete started chuckling, which then turned into full blown laughter.

Myka just shook her head and smiled as she watched her family practically kill themselves with laughter.

After the younger "siblings" of the Warehouse family finally stopped laughing, Myka turned back to see them picking themselves and each other off the floor.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" She asked.

"Well I just thought about how much thought went into all this and just how well it would have worked and then the mental image of me and Pete singing  _We Will Rock You_  and  _Killer Queen_  into the microphone hit me like a Tesla to the face, and well after that..." Jinx explained a bit breathlessly, trailing off at the end as he gestured helplessly.

Myka nodded as she smiled a bit at Steve's explantation. She then turned to Claudia.

The red-haired teen just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What can I say? I saw the same thing he did." She said, pointing to Jinx as they both collapsed on the couch.

Myka just shook her head and turned to Pete.

"And you?" She asked with a smile.

"Dorian came up with a brilliant idea and it almost worked. This whole situation had to look hilarious to an outsider." He said chuckling still as he dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged, looking up at Myka.

"So that was an empty threat you gave to Dorian?" The dark-haired female asked as she joined him on the floor.

"No not really. We'll at least spray a mist of goo on it, right Clauds?" Pete smirked and looked at Claudia who nodded rapidly as she tucked herself under Steve's arm and smiled up at him.

 _'She's really devoted to him. And he accepts it. Probably because he's use to it from Oliva.'_  Myka thought to herself as a small sweet smile came to her lips as she looked over her "younger siblings".

"So what about your threat to Dorian? Was that an empty one?" Steve asked her.

"Nope. Don't tell him, because it'll only encourage him, but I actually think his hazing stuff is funny." She said in a stage-whisper with a wink.

All three agents burst out laughing, and Myka chuckled a little as well.

"Ow ow ow!" Claudia gasped as she grabbed her ribs. "They hurt. Too much laughing on top of running."

That just made everyone laugh that much harder.

Unknown to them sitting outside the office door, sat Artie who smiled at the sight of all his "children" behaving.

He turned to look at Madame de Pompadour who stood beside him, a blush on her cheeks, hand on her lips with a smile.

"Thank you my dear for calling me and letting me know if I wanted to see something amazing." He said with a tip of his head to her.

"Oh no it was my pleasure Artie. This has become my home as well. Many of the artifacts think of this as home. So I was only doing what was right." She said.

"However I must go see a man in a painting about getting him to grovel for a bit." She added with a large smile as she began to fade out.

Artie nodded and smiled and turned away from the door into the office and started making his way back to the B&B with the sound of laughter following him.

After all, it's just another day at the Warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took forever for me to get out. Uh timeline…. Before 40th floor that's for sure. And don't even get me started on the season finale. Forget that shit. That pissed me off. But anyway, had the last minute inspirational burst of well inspiration on this last night at eleven so I finished it on my phone But all the French is from Google translate. So here:
> 
> *(Incultes auto-centré de porc. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous avez perdu le droit de me parler quand vous avez dit rien sur moi étant le prochain sur la liste pour être volés. Vous êtes un ver visqueuse peu).- Uncultured self-centered pig. I have nothing to say to you. You lost the right to speak to me when you said nothing about me being next on the list to be stolen. You are a slimy little worm.
> 
> *(Bâtard). - *Bastard
> 
> Oh taire imbécile! Je n'ai pas à vous traiter comme un ami!)" - *Oh shut up fool! I do not have to treat you like a friend!*
> 
> Fun? Vous pensez que tout cela est amusant! Tu es fou-brained singe qui se fait passer pour un humain!)" - Fun? You think all of this is FUN! You fool-brained monkey that passes itself off as a human!*
> 
> Vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler Jenny lorsque vous me laisser voler!)" - *You lost the right to call me Jenny when you let me get stolen!*
> 
> Chut homme insensé. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, et même si elles pourraient vous être le premier dans la cuve de neutralisation.)" - *Hush foolish man. They cannot hear us and even if they could you would be the first in the vat of neutralizer*
> 
> (Au revoir mon vieil ami. J'aimerais que nous puissions être ce que nous étions autrefois.)" - *Goodbye my old friend. I wish we could be what we once were


End file.
